


【赫海】老虎会吃兔子吗

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: 是兔赫&虎海短短短
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 赫海
Kudos: 10





	【赫海】老虎会吃兔子吗

下雨了。

老虎惬意地伸了个懒腰，眯着眼睛趴在山洞口，幸福地听着外面的雨声。

他最喜欢下雨了，好舒服啊。

不远处传来轻快的脚步声，一只洁白的兔子出现在他的视野里。

嗷呜，还举着一片荷叶呢，真可爱。

老虎抿着嘴笑，看起来更像一只猫。

兔子小心地缩在山洞口的另一边，把荷叶摊平在地上，蹭干净自己沾上污泥的脚丫。

太可爱啦太可爱啦，老虎内心欢呼着，骨碌碌地就滚过去。

兔子终于发现了他，被吓了一大跳，身上的毛都要竖起来。

老虎以为自己不受欢迎，呜呜着又滚回去，趴在角落里不动了。他把脑袋埋进前爪，只露出一对大而湿润的眼睛，无辜地看向兔子。

干，这什么品种的老虎，好可爱！

兔子皱了皱鼻子，按捺住自己想要撸猫的冲动。

他整理好毛发，朝老虎有礼貌地点点头。

“抱歉打扰你，先生。可以借你的山洞躲雨吗？”

老虎抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，歪着头看他：“先生是什么意思，我不叫先生，我叫小虎。”

在人类世界生活过一段时间的兔子有点不好意思，他不是故意要文绉绉。

“你好，小虎，我是盒兔，可以让我避一避雨吗？”

“盒兔你好，当然可以！”

小虎快乐地滚来滚去，却始终离盒兔一个胳膊那么远，盒兔看起来好小，他怕压坏。

盒兔端庄地坐在山洞口，雨越下越大，雨滴溅到了他身上，他往后退了退，打了个喷嚏。

小虎觉得打喷嚏的盒兔可爱极了，是他见过最可爱的兔子，不，最可爱的动物。

他悄悄地把尾巴探过去，戳了戳盒兔的后背。

“你冷吗？”

盒兔点点头。

小虎理直气壮地把他抓过来，自己蜷缩成一团，让盒兔躺在最温暖的那圈皮毛里。

嗷呜，兔子的心跳都这么快的吗。

盒兔谨慎又轻柔地在小虎的胸膛上踩了踩，安心地缩进他的怀里。小虎很快睡着了，但是嘴角还翘着，越看越像一只得意的猫。

兔和虎都睡了香甜的一觉，再醒来时，已经是第二天的早晨。阳光透过树叶，温柔地撒进洞穴。

小虎的肚子咕咕叫，盒兔笑着看他，羞得他肉垫盖脸。

“我知道这里附近有草莓，你要吃吗？”

平日里钟爱牛油果的小虎毫不犹豫地点了点头：“现在就要吃！”

等他们到达草莓地，小虎下意识地就要扑进地里打滚，被盒兔抽了一爪子。

“笨蛋呀！你会把草莓都压坏的！”盒兔气鼓鼓地吼他。小虎缩成一团，又把脑袋埋进爪子，发出呜呜的声音。

他好笨，惹盒兔生气了，怎么办？可是盒兔生气的时候也好可爱，好想帮他舔毛呜呜呜。

小虎趴在地上正伤心着，耳朵却被揪了揪。他睁开眼睛，看到盒兔捧着草莓站在他面前。

“啊——”

“啊——”他学着盒兔的样子张开嘴，嘴巴里立刻多了一只鲜艳多汁的草莓。他合上了嘴巴，尖锐的虎牙刺破表皮，汁液喷涌而出，又酸又甜。

太好吃了，小虎要流泪了。他刚想抬起爪子擦一擦眼角，就被敏锐的盒兔捕捉到了泪光。

“小虎你怎么了？为什么哭啊？”

“草莓好好吃，我好开心！”小虎眨巴着眼睛看他，目光纯净得像小溪里的水。

“啊，这样啊。”盒兔温柔地回答他，蹭了蹭他的脑袋，“那小虎今天要多吃点哦。”

盒兔好好啊，小虎一边吃着草莓，一边偷偷地看盒兔。他像之前避雨时一样端坐着，张开嘴巴，用兔牙去啃草莓。

嘤。小虎觉得盒兔又帅又可爱，脸都红了。

小虎虽然是老虎，可是胃一点都不大，很快就吃饱了。他没事做，就转过头来看正奋斗着的盒兔。兔牙虽然啃起来的频率很快，但他的嘴巴实在是太小了，老半天才能吃完一个。

小虎笑得眯起眼睛，猫咪胡子一动一动，开心到不行。

盒兔吃法凶猛，嘴巴上不可避免地沾到了草莓汁，红红的，有点滑稽又很可爱。小虎注视着他，突然凑过去，舔了舔他的嘴。

盒兔的脸一下子就红了，他连剩下的半个草莓都顾不上吃了，攥着小爪子大声地说：“笨蛋呀！你怎么……怎么这样！应该我先亲你的！”

“我只是帮你清理一下呀~”小虎真的好无辜。

盒兔急得都快结巴了：“这个，这个是，笨蛋，这是亲亲啊！应该我先亲你的！”

小虎疑惑地歪歪头：“为什么要你先？”

“因为……因为……哎呀！”

盒兔飞快地蹦到小虎面前，在他的嘴巴上结结实实地亲了一下。

“因为是我先喜欢你的！”

TMI：

盒兔暗地里观察小虎很久了，故意在下雨天撑着小荷叶过来的。


End file.
